The Lost Treasure of Dracula
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The dragons search for hidden treasure deep inside Dracula's castle.
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**DRAGON HEROES**

Happy Halloween! It's time for a spooky story! This will certainly have some jumps and chills, but hopefully not nightmare inducing, heh. So anyway, let's start reading and see what horrors and terrors await for our heroes!

* * *

 **The Lost Treasure of Dracula**

 **Chapter 1 – A New Mission**

The Pyre Squad looked worryingly at each other, knowing that they will be severely reprimanded by the Dark Queen for their failure to capture the dragons they fought with, not to mention the mecha that they ended up getting destroyed. They've flown for hours back to the Obsidian Devourer Headquarters, they weren't looking forward to facing the Dark Queen, and already it was over past midnight.

"Who is going to speak to Her Majesty?" asked Ciara.

"This is a really tough question," replied Cronk. "You know for sure that she will really chew us out for failing."

Ciara looks at Scorcher. "Since neither of us as willing to face her wrath head on, I say you shall be the one to bring the message," she said.

"Me?!" shrieked Scorcher. "Why should I be the one to tell the Dark Queen that we failed and wrecked the robot?"

"Because you're the one who really has the spine, you chicken!" exclaimed Ciara.

"Forget it, you two!" huffed Scorcher. "I'm not reporting!"

But after over a few minutes of arguing over who will be the one to report to the Dark Queen, Scorcher had no choice but to do tell her the news. Nervously, he approaches the two large dragons guarding the entrance to the Dark Queen's chamber.

"You three are late," said the first guard. "Her Majesty has been waiting all night for you to come back."

"We are absolutely sorry about that," faltered Scorcher. "It has been a long journey and our mission didn't go according to plan."

"You're going to have to take it up with Her Majesty, I'm afraid," said the second guard. "Now get moving, the three of you."

The two guards tapped their lances and the door slid opened. The Pyre Squad slowly made their way into the Dark Queen's chamber.

* * *

Inside the chamber, the Dark Queen's throne was set with its back facing the Pyre Squad. The terrible trio knew that this could only mean one thing: that the Dark Queen is not very pleased.

Scorcher stepped in. "Um, good evening, Your Majesty," he said meekly. "We are very sorry for our late appointment."

There was nothing but silence.

"About our mission…" Scorcher said as he became more flustered. "It didn't go as we hoped it would be, and as for the robot, well, er, it, uh, it was completely trashed."

But still only silence was heard. Scorcher was becoming even more worried.

"It wasn't our fault!" he cried hastily. "Those meddlesome dragons are even more than we could handle!"

The Dark Queen solemnly placed her glass of wine on the arm of her throne. "So even you couldn't carry out a simple order," she finally spoke. "Why am I not surprised that you three are just as incompetent?"

"We only had a minor setback," said Ciara. "I know we are capable of accomplishing every single task you assign us!"

The Dark Queen turned her throne around so she can face them. Her face was still concealed in the shadows. "If that was true, then surely you wouldn't have had such trouble getting rid of six traitorous dragons, would you?" she asked crossly.

"Er, no, Majesty," stammered Cronk.

"We are trying the best we can to do your bidding," said Scorcher.

"Perhaps I shall find new ways to get you three and my followers motivated," said the Dark Queen. "Like maybe make the penalties for failure much more severe."

"Oh no, anything but that!" pleaded Ciara. "Please, do keep us from experiencing the worse you could do and we'll do our very best next time!"

The Dark Queen glared at the Pyre Squad doubtfully. "Since you are very insistent in letting you pass," she said. "I will inform you that there is an opportunity for you three to prove your worth."

The Pyre Squad were confused. "An opportunity?" they asked.

"That is correct," said the Dark Queen sternly. "You see, there has been rumours going on about a mysterious artefact that is somewhere in Eastern Europe, presumably in Romania."

"What's that?" asked Ciara.

"How am I supposed to know?" growled the Dark Queen. "All I hear is that it is a very powerful artefact, and if we could possess it, we shall be able to harness its power and dominate this miserable world easily."

The Pyre Squad were dumbfounded. They had never imagined that something like that would possibly exist. "So what is that supposed to mean?" asked Scorcher.

"It means that it is now your job to investigate the place the artefact is said to be hidden and retrieve it," said the Dark Queen. "If these rumours are true, then it is most likely to be deep within the Bran Castle."

"So our new mission is to go the Bran Castle and find this mysterious artefact for you to use," said Ciara.

"Like you should have figured that out already, you simpletons," said the Dark Queen with great disapproval. "Now do something immediately before I change my mind!"

The Pyre Squad jumped on their heels. "Affirmative, my Queen!" they said quickly and hurried out of the chamber.

The Dark Queen turned her throne back and continued sipping on her wine glass. Already she was becoming more and more agitated that even the most hardened agents of her faction cannot be able to follow orders. She considered consulting her trusted advisor Sardius, but she has bothered him enough already. All she could is ponder on the competence and loyalty of her followers and wonder what she should do them if they ever fail their missions.

* * *

Outside the Obsidian Devourer Headquarters, the Pyre Squad flew on their way to Romania. Knowing that they dare not mess up again, they thought hard on how they will try to find the mysterious artefact inside the Bran Castle.

"We don't know for sure if we'll be able to find this artefact," said Scorcher. "The Dark Queen is asking too much of us."

"I'll say," said Cronk. "I mean, does she really believe in such fables like that?"

"Well, it is up to us to make sure that we don't let her down again," said Ciara. "You heard what she said she is planning to do to those who fail her."

"Yeah, we did," replied Scorcher and Cronk.

"This mission has to be done immediately," continued Ciara. "This is the only way we can show our loyalty to the Dark Queen."

"Pardon me for asking, but how long is this flight going to take us?" asked Scorcher.

"It's at least several hours," replied Ciara.

"And this mission has to be done now?" squeaked Cronk. "But it will be past morning by the time we arrive, and we haven't had any sleep since we were defeated by those meddling dragons."

"We might as well rest during the day over there," said Ciara. "Besides, I've been hearing about this Bran Castle, and they say that strange things happen over there at night, so our best bet is to look for this artefact when it's dark."

"Maybe you're right about that," said Scorcher. "Sleep during the day, then wake up when it's night time so we can do the dirty work."

"Exactly," grinned Ciara.

"In that case, we better pick up the pace so that we can get our rest sooner," said Cronk.

"The only thing that worries me is if what if we find those traitors over there?" asked Scorcher.

"Let's forget about them," said Ciara. "I don't want to think about Cynder for the time being, but if we ever come across them, they'll get what's coming to them."

Scorcher smiled devilishly. "I like the sound of that," he said.

With that, the Pyre Squad flew faster across the ocean, feeling certain that they will be able to accomplish their new mission this time, and aware that they will be rewarded if they do.


	2. Chapter 2: Transylvania

**Chapter 2 – Transylvania**

"And then, Cynder delivered the final blow, a fully charged plasma burst, which reduced the Pyre Squad's robot to scrap iron and sent them flying out of here!"

Draco was on the Camera Caller in the hotel lobby, telling his friend Tails about what happened recently on their journey.

Tails nodded impressively. "Well, it doesn't surprise me as she was taught by Blaze for years," he said. "I say great job on taking care of those Obsidian Devourer goons."

"Those guys won't be bothering us for now," said Draco. "Hopefully we won't have to see them ever again, though I'm still puzzled to why they're so bent on causing trouble."

"We might never know," replied Tails solemnly. "But one thing for sure you'll have to be careful."

"Cynder and I have each other's back," assured Draco. "And we have our friends by our side, so that's more power to us."

"What was it Jakkin is again?" asked Tails. "You said he was a shape-something."

"A shapeshifter," explained Draco. "He has the ability to assume forms for a certain period of time."

"Ah, yes, now it all makes sense," said Tails. "He sure has quite an attitude for an eastern dragon, if you ask me."

"Heh, he is quite a tough one, that's for sure," laughed Draco. "But we're all happy that he has warmed up to us since yesterday."

Tails smiled. "Okay, so I take it that you guys are on your way to Transylvania soon now, I take it?" he asked.

"Oh yes," said Draco. "We just had breakfast, and we are almost all set for our next course."

"This certainly won't be an easy task, I'm afraid," said Tails as his expression suddenly changed. "The Bran Castle is not an ordinary castle."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Well, I may not believe in myths and such," said Tails. "But Blaze is very sure that the castle may be home to some of the most frightening creatures you could ever encounter."

Draco gulped. "D-did you say 'f-frightening?'" he shuddered.

"You heard me correctly," said Tails. "You see, Blaze has such a fascination for horror novels, and she particularly has a fondness of the novels by a famous author by the name of Bram Stoker."

"Bram Stoker, he's author of the…" Draco paused when he realised the name of the author. His face almost turned white. "Wait a minute, you mean Bram Stoker… as in _Dracula?_ " he asked slowly.

Tails nodded, though he could see that Draco is shaking very nervously. "I guess this must be terrifying to hear, isn't it?"

"I'm b-beginning to wonder if we should really t-take on this m-mission," stammered Draco.

"Try not to think too much about the legend," said Tails. "It's quite likely that it's not really true."

"Y-yes, b-but what if it really is?" asked Draco.

"You said a few minutes ago that Cynder is with you, so you'll be fine," assured Tails. "Besides, that treasure Blaze wanted you to find will really come in useful for you and your friends as it could be the next brooch."

Draco sighed in a mixture of doubt and really. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he conceded.

"Right then, I better get to work on my research," said Tails. "It was great talking to you again, Draco, and don't hesitate to call back once you've completed the task."

"Same to you, Tails," said Draco as he faintly smiled. "And I'll surely call back afterwards."

"Alright, good luck, Draco!"

After Draco ended his camera call with Tails, he headed back to his room feeling rather nervous. Cynder was already set and waiting for him.

"So Draco," started Cynder. "Did Tails say anything?"

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Draco. "He was very proud of you with defeating the Pyre Squad."

"Everyone's outside waiting for us," said Cynder. "Are you ready to go?"

Draco hesitated. "Yes, I am ready," he said finally.

"Good," smiled Cynder. "Now let's head out."

Not too long afterwards, Cynder and Draco joined the rest of the dragons waiting outside the hotel and together they flew off to a remote location at the outskirts of the town. Then they got out the transporter device and set their destination to Transylvania.

"Okay, now that we got our destination set, let's get going!" exclaimed Cynder.

"This is going to be fun!" cried Darky happily.

Draco chuckled a bit. "Yeah, fun…" he said slowly.

"Hmph! You seem a little bit nervous, Draco," said Jakkin.

"Yeah, this is just the first time we're using this thing," replied Draco, though it wasn't the reason why he was feeling nervous.

As all seven dragons boarded the transporter device, Cynder pushed the activation button, and the machine made loud whirring noises before it flashed and vanished into nothingness.

* * *

It was late night in the town of Transylvania. Everything was peaceful. A few tourists were checking out the ancient buildings and landmarks while some of the townspeople were enjoying their tea. Suddenly, they heard an extraordinary noise from the distance. While some of the people continued on with their activities, the others went to investigate on where the noise came from. Soon they came to a forest and searched around, only to find seven dragons grouped together.

"You, you're the ones who made that noise?" asked one villager.

Cynder tried hard to think up of an explanation. "Yes, we were just practicing our battle tactics," she lied. "We're sorry if it caused any disturbances."

A dragon came rushing in. "You're all dragons, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," replied Torden.

"Well, since you're new here, I must say welcome to Transylvania," said the dragon. "Please, come with me so I can show you around the town."

The dragon led Cynder and her friends into Transylvania. They could only look in awe at how antique the buildings are.

"Wow, this is like being in a fairy tale!" exclaimed Draco. "It's so medieval-looking."

"We like to keep our buildings," chuckled the dragon. "By the way, my name is Octavian,"

"Thanks for showing us the places in Transylvania, Octavian," said Cynder. "Though there is something I wanted to ask about the Bran Castle."

"Alright, then," said Octavian. "Please tell me, what is it you want to know about our famous castle?"

Cynder thought really hard on what to say. "My friends and I heard about some lost treasure hidden deep within the castle, and we would like to search for it for a treasure collector we know personally."

Octavian froze with shock. At first Cynder thought she had said something wrong, but then he finally spoke. "Are you nuts? You really want to look for _that_ treasure?!"

"What?" Cynder asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"This isn't a good place to explain," whispered Octavian. "If you really want to know more information, I strongly advise you and your friends to come with me into my cabin."

Confused yet understanding of Octavian's words, Cynder and the gang followed Octavian to the far end of the town, where they see a large cabin that is situated in a recluse location. Inside, Octavian brought them their seats where they sat down and waited patiently to bring them some tea.

"I don't get it, Cynder," said Percival. "This Octavian guy is making it sound as if the Bran Castle might be a dangerous place."

"I have a feeling that he will reveal what's behind the scenes," said Cynder.

"He's coming now!" exclaimed Lily. "I can hardly wait for some nice food!"

Sure enough, Octavian returned with some sandwiches, cookies, and cups of tea. While the dragons helped themselves, he focused on Cynder. "So, you are determined to enter the castle of the most feared vampire of all time, correct?" he asked.

Cynder was stunned. "Wait, you're saying that the Bran Castle is inhabited by a vampire?"

"All those legends and stories revolving around Count Dracula are actually true," said Octavian. "That's why we don't want to talk about the castle, so as we can avoid instilling curiosity on the tourists, because many who have entered the castle never came out."

"What are you saying?" asked Lily, feeling rather scared.

"I can't tell you any more information," replied Octavian. "But what I can tell you is that there are a lot of strange things happening inside the Bran Castle, and it's always at the stroke of midnight."

"The only time we could search for this fabled treasure will be during those hours, right?" asked Cynder.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling the treasure 'fabled,' Cynder," said Octavian. "But if you're planning to go search for it, please be cautious, stick together as a group, and above all, be aware of what you're getting yourselves into."

Cynder looked at her friends. Already, Draco, Lily and Percival were shaking nervously, while Jakkin and Torden were eager to explore Bran Castle. Then she turned to Octavian. "We will take great care entering the castle, Octavian," she said.

"What?!" exclaimed Draco. "You can't be serious!"

"Don't be such a wimp, Draco," said Torden. "This sounds like an excellent idea."

"You'll be alright as we'll be staying together," assured Cynder. "We'll start our exploration after midnight."

Draco could only nod in agreement. He was feeling rather scared about entering a castle inhabited by a vampire, knowing how terrifying they were portrayed in books and television. Lily and Percival were also uneasy about the prospect too, but since Blaze wanted them to retrieve the lost treasure, they knew they had no other choice but to enter the castle.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Looks like the thrills and chills are just about to start! And Torden's becoming a bit cocky for his own good!


	3. Chapter 3: The Castle of Terror

**Chapter 3 – The Castle of Terror**

Midnight has past, and all of sudden, everything had a very eerie atmosphere. Thick fog spread throughout the town, the full moon glowed brightly, and decrepit trees swayed back and forth by the cold wind, which whistled in a ghostly manner.

The six dragons bravely made their way towards Bran Castle. Cynder left Darky under the care of Octavian earlier on. As they approached the castle, it gleamed under the moonlight, giving it a rather spooky appearance. Draco started to shiver upon seeing the sight of the castle. "Guys, I'm getting the creeps from this place," he said.

"I know it looks scary, Draco, but we have work to do," said Cynder. "There's no other time to search for the treasure but now."

Torden looked at Draco, and a devilish grin spread on his face. "I don't blame you for being so scared," he started. "Cause I heard the stories of those who dared to enter the castle."

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"Well, did you hear that this place has a secret laboratory?" asked Torden. "That's where they create a race of mutants that are said to roam the depths of the castle."

Cynder rolled her eyes. She has heard many tales about Dracula's castle, but she found Torden's story to be rather ridiculous.

Percival was curious, but the same time, he started to feel spooked by Torden's tale. "What is it about the mutants that you know of?" he asked nervously.

"They say the mutants are made out of the visitors that they have trapped inside," said Torden as he lowered his voice to sound creepier. "What they do is skin them, cut open their heads, and take out their brains, all of that while the victims are still alive!"

Draco, Lily and Percival huddled each, now shaking in fear at the thought that they could meet the same kind of fate if they were not careful.

"Quit it, Torden!" grunted Jakkin. "That's enough fooling around!"

Torden ignored him, for he already had his back turned, about to give the final scare. "They say that under a full moon and a foggy night, the mutants walk… right NOW!" Immediately, he turned around, revealing a face so scary. His eyes rolled up so the veins can be seen while he utters a terrifying growl.

Draco, Lily and Percival screamed with fright. "No! We don't want to end up like that!" they wailed.

Torden laughed at his story and cruel prank. Cynder have had enough of it. "Torden, stop it right now!" she said angrily. "That wasn't cool at all!"

"I was just messing around with them," said Torden. "They really need to shape up so they can handle anything scary."

"But that wasn't funny!" exclaimed Jakkin.

"It was really worth it," laughed Torden. "Besides, I'm not scared of anything, whether it's ghosts, mutants, or even vampires."

"Says you," retorted Cynder. "You shouldn't boast about not being scared, because chances are you might be."

"Just you wait and see," replied Torden in a smug tone. "I'm gonna show you guys that I am absolutely fearless."

"Let's just go inside the castle already," said Cynder. "There's no time to waste."

* * *

As the dragons approached the castle entrance, Cynder knocks on the door. To nobody's surprise, there was no answer, but then after a few moments, the door creaked open. Cynder bravely went inside while the other dragons followed her closely behind.

The interior of the castle looked very forbidding. The hallways were dank and dingy and as the dragons explored the inside, there was seemingly no sign of life. It was eerily quiet and dim. Fortunately, thanks to Draco's tailflame, they had some light to guide around. As they investigated the anteroom, they heard faint creaking.

"What was that?" squeaked Draco.

"Relax, Draco," said Jakkin. "It's only the floor we're treading on."

"This place sure looks decrepit," said Percival. "I'm starting to get a chill."

"What do you mean?" asked Cynder.

Percival look cautiously all around the room. "Does anyone get the feeling that we are being watched?"

The dragons looked at each other. "No, I don't so," replied Torden. "All I can tell is that this castle is deserted."

For a moment it seemed as if there was nothing to worry. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound which caused Draco, Lily and Percival to jump. Immediately they hurried back to find that the entrance door has been sealed shut. Draco tried to turn the knob open, but to no avail.

"Darn it!" he groaned. "We're locked in!"

"How could this be possible?" asked Cynder as she with Jakkin and Torden joined in. "The wind couldn't have been that strong to close the door."

Just then, evil laughter echoed throughout the castle, surprising the dragons. A loud sinister voice followed. " _So, ye dare to cometh to thy domain?_ " it boomed. " _Well, thou had made the biggest mistake! Abandon all hope, for disturbing thy keeper's slumber and for trespassing, thou shalt remain in thy castle for all eternity!_ " And the voice continued to cackle before it finally stopped. Draco, Lily and Percival were trembling. Now there is no escape for sure.

"What are we going to do know?" they asked worryingly.

"Looks like we have no other choice," said Cynder. "The only way we can find a way out is if we search for the treasure and then confront the keeper of the castle."

"You mean we really have to face Dracula?" asked Lily.

"If we plan to escape the castle, then yes," replied Jakkin.

"Like Octavian said, we'll have to stick together so that we won't get lost," said Cynder. So all the dragons grouped together and made their way further through the castle.

* * *

Outside the castle at the other end, the Pyre Squad were trying to find their entry. Equipped with some excavating tools, the sinister dragon trio searched around the castle walls for an entrance.

"Nothing like doing dirty deeds for a cause," said Ciara.

"If we can accomplish this goal, the Dark Queen is sure to be pleased with our efforts!" exclaimed Scorcher.

"Just tell me how much sooner we'll find an entrance?" grumbled Cronk. He hated doing hard work. "It would have been easier if we went straight for the front door."

"Cronk, do you think it is worth getting caught?" frowned Ciara. "If you want things done, it's best to take the hard way in such cases like this, dimwit!"

The Pyre Squad soon found some bricks jutting out, and using their pickaxes, they tried taking out the loose bricks. Eventually they managed to make an opening wide and large enough to squeeze through. Ciara beamed as she entered inside. "Alright!" she cried out. "The treasure will soon be ours for the taking!"

"But hold on just a minute, Ciara," said Scorcher as he squeezed through the opening. "I've heard about this place before, I don't remember where, but it has been in horror stories and such."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ciara.

"Call me crazy, but rumours say that this castle is inhabited by a terrifying vampire," continued Scorcher. "I believe his name is Dracula or something."

Ciara snorted. "Oh, please," she scoffed. "Do you honestly believe in fairy tales like that? Vampires do not exist, so we'll be fine!"

"Yeah," said Cronk. "Besides, what are you anyway? Don't tell me you're scared of a spooky castle, aren't you?"

"I'm not! I'm not!" shouted Scorcher indignantly.

"Well, good," said Ciara. "Now come on, coward! Quit dawdling and let's get searching for that treasure!"

Scorcher huffed and followed Ciara and Cronk into the dungeons ahead. Neither of them noticed the entrance they made had caved in, trapping the three inside. As they explored the dungeons, they wandered aimlessly for clues to where they could find the elusive artefact.

"Are you sure this place where the treasure might be hidden?" asked Scorcher.

"I'm positive," replied Ciara. "This has got to be place as it looks secret enough."

Just then, they heard a strange noise. "What was that?" shrieked Cronk.

"How should I know?" said Ciara. "Stop acting like scaredy cat and keep looking!"

The Pyre Squad continued exploring the dungeons, but while they were busy with their search, a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the darkness, watching the three dragons and waiting patiently…

* * *

Cynder and her friends climbed their way up the castle and soon they entered a vast library. Like everything else they saw in the castle, it was very gloomy.

"There has got to be something that says where we can find the treasure," said Cynder. "And hopefully something that can tell us how we can get out."

"I certainly hope there would be something," said Draco. "I don't like the looks of this place, and I can tell it's only going to get worse further ahead."

"Hold on a second, I think I might have found something!"

As she took out a certain book from the shelf, Cynder found what appeared to be blueprints of the castle. It looked very old as the page was tainted brown with tattered and torn edges, so she handled it with care.

"Hmmmm, this could give us a clue to where we are," she began. "But I think for the sake of preserving it we should leave it where we found it."

Just before Cynder could put the book back in place, a small piece of paper fell from the book and landed on the ground. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded the paper and as she took a close look at it, her eyes widened. "Whoa!" she gasped. "This is something really interesting!"

"What, what is it?" asked the other dragons.

"Guys, have a look at this!" exclaimed Cynder. "You'll never believe what I read! This could actually be our lucky break!"

As all the dragons crowded around Cynder, they took a look at the piece of paper she was holding. On the paper was some writing in fancy letters. Draco inspected it and read out loud. " _'Taketh thy right path, down the chambers ye shalt see, then upwards at thy north, thy treasure awaits thee,'_ seems to be like a clue or something."

"Exactly," said Cynder. "We have a guide to where we have to go to find what we are looking for!"

"I guess that is good news," smiled Percival. "Now we just have to know where to start."

"The right path from the library, that's what I presume," said Cynder. "So that's where we'll have to go."

Following what the paper instructed, Cynder and the dragons made their way from the right path of the library until they reached a door. Cautiously, she opened it and as they entered, they reached a circular chamber which seems to have no other path.

"This is very peculiar," said Draco. "There seems to be nowhere else to go, possibly a dead end."

"Don't give up just yet," said Cynder. "Maybe there's a secret door disguised as a wall."

But as the dragons searched the chamber, they could hear the floor groaning under the pressure of their weight.

"Tread carefully, guys," said Percival. "The floor seems very unstable, so if a sudden change in weight happens, it could collapse."

The dragons moved very gently and slowly while they searched the walls. Suddenly, Torden slipped and crashed on the ground. All the dragons cringed, anticipating the floor to break, but to their surprise, it didn't.

Cynder sighed in relief. "Whew, this floor's stronger than I expected…"

Draco almost nodded in agreement, but then it happened. The floor broke open and the dragons screamed as they fell in. Eventually, they landed on a chute which sends them sliding down rapidly.

"Thank goodness this slide broke our fall!" exclaimed Draco. "We might make it safely!"

"I don't think this is over yet!" shouted Jakkin. "Look down ahead!"

The dragons saw that further down the slide was a fork split into three routes. They all held tightly, but then the fork separated them.

"Cynder!" cried Draco as he hopelessly reached his paw out for her.

"Draco!" called out Cynder as she could only see him and the other dragons get split from the fork. All screamed as they plummet deep into the dark abyss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh-oh, the dragons have been separated from each other! What will happen to them now? Let's hope they're all in one piece!


	4. Chapter 4: Dangers and Traps

**Chapter 4 – Dangers and Traps**

" _Draco? Are you alright?_ "

Draco groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to get up, but he felt his entire body aching. "Oh, my head," he moaned as he felt a painful migraine.

"Thank goodness you're okay," said Jakkin. "You had quite a nasty fall."

"Where am I?" asked Draco.

"It looks like we're inside the castle's cellar," replied Jakkin as he helped the Charizard up. "Least that's where our chute led us to."

Draco dusted himself off. "Where's Cynder and the others?" he continued.

"I have no idea, Draco," said Jakkin. "That fork halfway done separated us from them, so they could be anywhere."

"Hopefully we'll find them," said Draco. "This place is getting creepier."

The two dragons made their way thought the cellar. It was very dark and mysterious, and soon, they discovered a gruesome sight. In a large room, they saw a bunch of dead bodies all around. Some were hanging on crucifixes, others were impaled. On top of that, they saw a large bed of stone with blood splattered all over it. Draco was so grossed out that he nearly gagged. Jakkin wasn't affected by what he saw.

"I've seen a lot of gore in video games, but this is ridiculous!" exclaimed Draco.

"We must in the castle's torture chambers, by the looks of it," said Jakkin. "Let's be careful and watch our step, I can sense booby traps up ahead."

Draco cringed, he didn't like the idea of encountering dangerous traps, but since he and his friends had encountered the slide trap earlier on, he could feel that precarious situations are certain to await them.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the opposite side of the cellar, Cynder and Lily find themselves in what looks like an abandoned chamber that was filled with arcane artefacts. It appeared to be a place where alchemy was practiced many centuries ago.

"Ooh, these things look so sparkly!" exclaimed Lily. "I'd like to check them out!"

"I know they're pretty to look, but we must not touch anything," said Cynder. "These potions, artefacts and the whatnot can actually be potentially dangerous."

Lily looked around. "Where's Draco and the others?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied Cynder. "Which is why we better start looking for, and I'm worried about Draco."

"He does seem to get scared very easily," said Lily. "Then again, even I have my share of getting really scared too."

"It's not just that," said Cynder. "He could be in trouble on his own."

Lily smiled. "It sounds like as if you and Draco know each other very well…"

"Yes, we do," answered Cynder as she blushed a bit. "It's been like, almost a decade now, and we have a very strong bond with each other."

"How sweet," gushed Lily.

Cynder cleared her throat. "Anyway," she began. "We better keep going and find the others."

As Cynder and Lily made their way through the catacombs of the castle, they noticed some light up in the distance. Following the path, they eventually reached another chamber where they found Percival and Torden standing in the centre.

Lily was so excited that she raced towards the two dragons. "Percival and Torden!" she cheered. "I'm so glad you guys are alright!"

"Wait a minute, Lily!" warned Cynder. "This could actually be a trap!"

"No way!" laughed Lily. "They must be real!"

Unfortunately, they weren't real. As soon as Lily ran towards them, the doors behind them lowered trapping them in. The figures of Percival and Torden vanished, and then several walls opened revealing dozens of ugly-looking monsters.

"What are those things?!" shrieked Lily in horror and disgust.

"Whatever they are, they don't look friendly," replied Cynder. "We're going to have to take them out fast!"

Cynder and Lily battled the monsters, but they were soon overpowered as there were too many of them, and Cynder realised there isn't enough time to be able to use her elemental brooch. The two female dragons looked hopelessly at each other as the monsters closed in on them. Just when it seemed as if it was all over, two fire bursts appeared out of nowhere and incinerated some of the monsters in the way. Cynder and Lily looked around and were relieved when they saw two familiar figures. Torden and Percival have arrived to the scene just in time.

"Sorry for taking so long, girls," said Torden. "We heard some fighting going, so we followed to where the sounds led us."

"So glad that you have come, guys," said Cynder. "We could use some help right now."

"Fighting is not my thing," said Percival. "But I won't allow it if anything threatens my friends!"

Altogether, the four dragons tackled the oncoming hordes of monsters. Even though there were still a lot of them, they were able to handle them now. At last, they managed to subdue the mob, and afterwards, the door to the exit opened up.

"Talk about a close call," said Percival.

"Yes," agreed Cynder. "But now we have to search for Draco and Jakkin.

"They couldn't be far ahead now, could they?" asked Torden.

" _Run!_ " a voice echoed.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Percival.

"I recognised that voice," said Cynder quickly. "There's no time to waste, that voice came from the opened door! We better hurry!"

* * *

Further ahead of the catacombs, Draco and Jakkin raced across as they were pursued by a gigantic boulder that rocked and rolled with increasing speed. The two dragons panted, but ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

"That rock is gaining on us!" panicked Draco.

"Just keep running, Draco!" shouted Jakkin. "Be thankful that there's nothing else impeding our path!"

But as they dashed on, danger lay ahead! A series of arrow shooters and swinging maces hamper the path. Draco and Jakkin knew they had no other choice. Either they run and try to avoid the hazards or get crushed by the boulder. Quickly and bravely, they dodged the arrows that starting shooting as they went past them and they barely evaded the swinging maces. Finally, Draco and Jakkin reached a large gap, which they managed to fly through, but they just found themselves at a dead end.

"Darn it!" groaned Jakkin. "There doesn't seem to be a way out! At least we won't have to worry about the boulder as it will just fall into the darkness below."

Or so he thought. As the boulder reached the edge, somehow it got over the way and was on a collision course towards him and Draco!

"Oh no!" they screamed. They shut their eyes and huddled each other, waiting to be crushed upon impact. In the nick of time, a burst of a plasma flame intercepted the boulder, breaking it into harmless fragments. Bewildered, Draco and Jakkin opened their eyes to find themselves unharmed, yet noticed all the dust that came from the destroyed boulder. Draco looked up, and to his surprise and joy, there was Cynder.

"Cynder, you saved us!" he exclaimed happily.

Cynder smiled. "I couldn't let anything happen to you," she said while Lily, Torden and Percival joined her.

"So, together again after being separated from that slide," said Jakkin. "And so far, we made it through the perils of the cellar."

Percival noticed peculiar overhead. "Guys, look behind you!" he exclaimed.

Draco and Jakkin turned and looked up to see a hole in the wall that opened thanks to the destruction of the boulder.

"This looks like an opening," said Jakkin. "Let's get up there and see where it leads to."

The six dragons made their way through the opening, and to their astonishment, they find themselves out of the cellar and in another room.

"Surface at last," said Cynder. "And it looks like we're at the foot of the clock tower, which is at the north of the castle, according to the blueprints I've checked."

"Does that mean we're getting close?" asked Torden.

"I believe we're almost there," replied Cynder. "Okay, let's climb up! We'll be reaching that treasure in no time now!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Chamber

**Chapter 5 – The Secret Chamber**

The dragons climbed up the decrepit clock tower, content that they are out of the underground after a few hours. The hallways were decorated with ancient paintings, sculptures, and even suits of armour lined up accordingly. Tattered curtains gave the hallways a more spooky appearance.

Cynder turned to her friends. "We must be getting close," she said. I don't remember the castle having this section, though."

"It's probably not visible in foggy conditions," said Torden.

Jakkin felt something unusual. "Stay frosty, partners," he said. "I have a feeling there might be more to this hallway than what meets the eye."

Lily looked around the hallway. "It looks perfectly harmless to me," she said. "What makes you say that?"

"How about the fact that one of the armour suits just disappeared?" exclaimed Jakkin as he pointed at a suddenly empty spot where an armour suit used to stand.

"Where did it go?" wondered the dragons, unaware that the armour suit is advancing on them from behind, wielding a lethal spear and about to strike. Percival was the first to notice it when he sensed something coming closer. "Look out!" he screamed. At the last moment, the dragons avoided the walking armour's axe.

"But – but that's impossible!" spluttered Cynder. "There's no way that thing can be able on its own!"

"Well, with all that crazy stuff we've encountered in this castle earlier on, it seemed like anything is possible!" exclaimed Draco.

"We're going to have to take out the armour!" declared Cynder, and she bravely battled the armour. It swung its spear as it tried to stab her, but she dodged the attacks quickly and then she delivered a swift kick which sent the armour hurtling to the wall. For a moment, it seemed that they were safe, but then the armour got up, and more of the armours lined up came to life and readied their weapons. The six dragons knew that they cannot beat them as they'll relentlessly get up no matter how many times they'll try to knock them out. Torden was suddenly trembling, showing fear for the first time.

"It's no use," said Cynder. "Let's make a run for it and quickly!"

The dragons raced for their lives through the hallways, and up ahead, Cynder saw an open door that is slowly closing. "There's the exit!" she cried. "Hurry before we get trapped!"

Faster they ran, and they barely got through the door before it closed completely. The living armours were unable to reach them, but their attention was turned to the Pyre Squad who rushed right inside the hallway.

"I think we've lost that creature," panted Ciara. "But I swore I heard those dragons."

"Could they be after the treasure?" asked a tired Scorcher.

"They better not be," said Ciara. "Even if they are, we can nab it from them."

"Well, that's the least of our problems," said Cronk as he pointed to the direction they were heading. "Look ahead!"

Ciara and Scorcher turned around and saw the platoon of living armours marching towards them with their spears poised at them. The Pyre Squad gulped, realising that they cannot fight against them, so they turned around to head back, but to their dismay, the creature that stalked them in the dungeons came ambling up the stairs. It was a gigantic beast with two large yellow eyes, a mouthful of sharp teeth, and a ferocious temperament. The Pyre Squad were surrounded.

"This stinks," said Scorcher, feeling very frightened. "What are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea," replied Ciara.

Cronk glared at Ciara "This is entirely your fault!" he snapped. "If you hadn't insulted that monster, we wouldn't have been in this predicament!"

"That thing sneaked up on me!" protested Ciara. "I hate it when I get stalked by hideous deformities!"

"Since we pretty much failed to obtain the treasure, it will be your turn to report to the Dark Queen," said Scorcher.

"Absolutely not!" screamed Ciara.

"Too bad, cause you brought us into this mess," said Cronk.

"Oh shut up, you idiot," fumed Ciara as the living armours and the beast closed in on them to deliver a brutal beating before leading them out of the castle.

* * *

Outside the hallway door, the dragons were catching their breath after so much running.

"Phew, that was too close," said Percival.

"At least we made it out in one piece," said Jakkin as he adjusted his hat. "Much as I hate to say it, I told you so that there was something not right about those walking armours."

"Yes, we finally believe you, Jakkin," said a miffed Torden.

"Oh, Torden," began Jakkin as grinned cheekily. "Did I catch you being afraid of those things?"

"Me afraid?" snorted Torden. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I saw you with my own two eyes," teased Jakkin.

"I wasn't afraid of those living armours!" shouted Torden.

"Enough, you two!" said Cynder impatiently. "Look now, we're already near the top of the castle!"

Sure enough, the dragons saw that they have reached the top floor of the clock tower. Its hands have indicated that it has passed three o'clock in the morning. At the other side of the tower was a bridge to what is presumably Dracula's chamber.

"We've only got a couple more hours before dawn," said Cynder. "Let's get moving quickly and find the hidden treasure."

Soon after crossing the bridge and encountering a few more surprises on the way, the dragons have finally entered Dracula's chamber. Inside they saw nothing but a large coffin and a series of torches that circle around the interior. Cynder and her friends looked around, but found nothing of interest.

"Looks like there's nothing," said Torden.

"It must be somewhere," replied Cynder.

"Do you think it could be inside that coffin?" asked Percival.

"Hardly," said Jakkin. "I never heard of anyone putting loot inside one."

As they kept searching, Lily accidentally pushed a certain brick, which caused a wall to open. Curiously, the dragons checked to see a chest inside. It glowed brightly.

"Guys," smiled Cynder. "I believe we have found the treasure."

"We did it!" exclaimed Draco. "Now all we need to do now is escape the castle."

The dragons carried the chest out of its compartment, unaware that the coffin has been opened. Just when they were about to exit the chamber, the door closed in front of them. Shocked, Draco hurried and tried to open the door, only to find that they're locked in yet again.

"Wherefore do thou think ye be taking my precious hoard?" said a voice.

At that moment, the dragons remembered that voice as the one that taunted them when they were first trapped in the castle. When they turned around, they saw standing in front of them a tall, thin, grey-faced, dark-haired man dressed in black. Two sharp fangs protruded from his mouth.

"It can't be…" said Cynder. "You're a – a…"

"A vampire!" screamed Draco with fright.

"Quite right thou art," said the vampire in a sinister tone of voice. "I am Count Dracula, lord of thy darkness, demon of thy night, and thou must have been brave enough to come this far."

"You must have been the one who trapped us here," said Cynder. "We need this treasure and now we need to get out."

Count Dracula sneered. "I'm afraid I cannot do that," he said. "The time has cometh for you to confront me in a duel if ye plan to escape!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The battle for the treasure and freedom is at hand! Let's hope they succeed in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Facing the Vampire

**Chapter 6 – Facing the Vampire**

The torch lights burned fiercely as the stage is set for the showdown with the wicked Count Dracula. With only less than an hour before sunrise, Cynder knew that this battle will have to be done quickly if they are to escape the castle. She could tell that Dracula isn't planning to down easily, so she nods at her friends, and all but Draco nodded understandingly what they need to do.

"So, shalt we begin?" asked Dracula. "Thou can try to strike me, but heed thy warning, I am powerful, and I shalt turn thee into my own kind."

"I can sense your strength," said Cynder bravely. "But we are most determined not to get the better of you."

"Very well then," said Dracula. "Prepare to meet your doom."

With that, Dracula then vanished into thin air. Cynder and her friends wondered where he went. Suddenly, a large fireball appeared from above the ceiling and started homing in on the dragons. They dodged that fireball, but it relentlessly followed them around to collide with either one of them. Draco could only watch in fear as his friends run around helplessly. Just then, Dracula appeared at the opposite end of the room and flung a barrage of fireballs at the dragons.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Torden as he barely avoided getting hit.

Cynder looked angrily at her Charizard. "Draco, how come you're not helping us?" she asked.

"I – I'm afraid," stammered Draco.

"We've gone through this before, and we can't do this without you," said Cynder as she dodged a fireball hurled by Dracula.

Torden and Jakkin tried to land a blow on Dracula, but he teleported himself into another location, and then he flung two fireballs which brought down the two dragons.

Draco gasped in horror. "No!" he screamed.

Percival attempts to attack the dreaded vampire. "I shall finish you off for good, you vile fiend!" he declared, but Dracula also teleported from Percival and he summoned his giant fireball towards the dragon. Percival screamed in pain as the fireball collided with him.

"That's three down," gloated Dracula. "Now I guess you two are next before I deal with the scared one."

Cynder turned to Lily "I guess it's up to you and me now," she said. "If Draco can't do it, then we'll have to give it our all or die trying."

"Right," said Lily. "Let's do it, Cynder!"

The two female dragons were able to hold off a bit longer and struck a few blows on Dracula, all of which didn't even faze the vampire. He grinned evilly, and unleashed two more fireballs and launched them directly at Cynder and Lily. The two dragons evaded the fireballs, but they didn't see them returning like boomerangs. It knocked them out before they could even see them. Draco became even more frightened and confused at what to do.

"Pity that this had to end this way for thee," said Dracula. "You've underestimated my power, and now you'll be suffering the consequences!"

"No…" said Draco all of a sudden.

Dracula looked up and turned around to see what was a scared Charizard seething with fury. He had his eyes fixed directly at the vampire. "What is going on with him?" he wondered.

"I will not allow you…" continued Draco as his rage built up even more. "You may have trapped us in your castle, and you may have made us go through horrible situations, but I – WILL NOT LET YOU DO ANYTHING NASTY TO MY FRIENDS!"

All the downed dragons slowly recovered and saw that Draco has finally stepped in to confront Dracula. Cynder could only smile faintly. "That's it, Draco," she whispered. "Go get him…"

"So, you're the last one standing," said Dracula. "Thou look as if you've finally had the courage to face me, I will allow you to give me one shot, and if you lose, you'll join the rest of your fallen comrades."

"This is it!" declared Draco. "I am going to take out once and for all and then escape the castle with my friends and your treasure!"

In the blink of an eye, Draco lunged straight at Dracula and gave him a powerful whip of his tail. This caught the vampire by surprise that he was sent hurtling towards the wall. Dracula could only wonder in shock what he'll be doing next.

"Now to finish you off!" cried Draco. "FIRE BLAST, ATTACK!"

Draco then opened his mouth wide and spat out a giant star-shaped flame which struck Dracula. The impact resulted in an explosion which shattered the stained glass windows revealing faint morning sunlight. Dracula felt the sunlight sting his body.

"No!" he shouted. "You've finally exposed my weakness!"

"Free us from this castle, now!" snarled Draco.

Dracula felt his strength slowly dissipating. "As thou wish," he conceded. "You have been victorious, so now the treasure is yours and you can all leave, but I shall return someday!"

Slowly, Dracula's body morphed into numerous bats from bottom to top, and they flew from out the windows. As the last of the colony flew away, the door opened. Draco looked at his friends who were finally on their feet, and they hurried out of the castle as quickly as they could while they carried the treasure chest.

* * *

It was morning, and inside the cabin, Octavian paced back and forth anxiously, hoping that the dragons have made it out as he knew that by daybreak, they would have been trapped in the castle forever.

Darky looked at him feeling rather worried. "Sir, do you think Cynder, Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Percival and Torden have made it out of the castle?" he asked.

"I could only hope so," replied Octavian. "The sun is up, so they should have been here already."

The little dragon lowered his head tearfully, now feeling very alone. Just then, Octavian heard a knock at the door. Octavian opened the door, and to his surprise and delight, he saw Cynder and her friends waiting. He opened the door to greet them in.

"You guys have made it!" exclaimed Octavian. "I was very worried that you all would have been done for!"

"It had been such an event, I can tell you that," said Cynder.

"And we have the treasure chest too!" said Draco.

"That is wonderful," said Octavian happily. "But does that mean that you have confronted Dracula?"

"Come out and see," smiled Jakkin.

All the dragons went outside and looked at where Bran Castle rested. To their shock, the extended part of the castle has disappeared. Octavian could only nod his head with approval. "So, Count Dracula has vanished, for now," he said.

"Yeah, we saw him morph into thousands of bats," said Draco.

"I am very pleased with all of you," smiled Octavian. "Transylvania can finally have a period of peace."

Cynder looked at Draco. "I knew you had the courage within you," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "That was a job well done, Draco!"

Draco placed his paw behind the back of his head and blushed. "Well, it was really nothing," he smiled modestly.

"That is something peculiar," said Octavian as he was checking the treasure chest. "I knew Dracula had stashed a bunch of mysterious artefacts, but this is something I never thought he would have."

"What is it?" asked the dragons.

"Check out this jewellery," replied Octavian. "I haven't seen something like this before."

"Hold on," said Cynder. "That looks like an Elemental Brooch."

"Possibly the third one," said Torden. "I wonder who gets to use it."

Octavian examined the brooch. It had a turquoise gemstone with a raindrop mark. "I think anybody should be able to wear it," he said as he handed it to Lily, who was eager to try it on.

"Now let's see what happens," said Lily excitedly as she adjusted the brooch on her top. The gemstone started to glow and then a greenish-blue aura emanated around her. Lily was really surprised at the sensation she was feeling. After the aura vanished and the brooch stopped glowing, she was jumping with so much enthusiasm. "Yes, the brooch has chosen me!" she exclaimed.

"So you are meant to be the bearer of that brooch," said Cynder. "Way to go, Lily."

"Alright, I think I see the special artefact Dracula has been hiding inside the chest," said Octavian. He took out what appears to be some kind of talisman. It was decorated with all kinds of fire-coloured gems with a cross in the centre. "The Hearthstone Talisman, it was coveted by collectors for centuries and is said to possess a lot of magical properties, particularly those of the flame department."

"I wonder if that's what Blaze has been after," said Cynder. Just then, she felt her Holo Caster vibrating, and as she picked it up, she saw a hologram of Blaze.

"Hey Cynder," began Blaze. "I hope you, Draco, and your friends are doing well. Have you checked out Bran Castle? You might have known that it was featured in the Dracula novels which I love to read. Anyway, if you have found the legendary Hearthstone Talisman, please let me or Tails know as soon as you can so you can transfer it to me. I'm also sure you also have found the Water Brooch made for Lily. See you later!"

As Blaze's hologram vanished at the end of the message, Cynder smiled, knowing that she and her friends have found the very artefact Blaze was looking for.

"Since you all had quite the night," said Octavian. "I shall make a nice pancake breakfast for you and also allow you to rest here for a while."

"Oh, yes, that would be most appreciated!" exclaimed Percival.

* * *

After resting and having a delicious breakfast, the dragons were all set to resume their journey. Draco had the Hearthstone Talisman transferred to Tails so he can pass it along to Blaze. Neither of them would be able to forget the experience they had for long.

"Boy, what a night!" exclaimed Cynder.

"Tell me about it," agreed Draco. "I hope we never have to go through such a trial like that again."

"At the very least we have given Blaze what she wants," said Jakkin. "And you have started to be a bit braver, Draco."

Draco blushed as he had never imagined he could have been so brave to take out Dracula. "Thanks for the compliment," he said.

"Hey, what's up with Torden?" asked Percival.

The dragons looked behind and saw Torden acting very nervous, something that he has never shown before.

Jakkin grinned slyly. "So, the 'brave dragon' has shown fear all of a sudden," he said. "You should have seen the look on your face when we outrun those walking armours and then facing Dracula."

"Oh please!" grunted Torden. "I wasn't _that_ scared, just startled just a tiny bit."

"Yeah, sure," said Percival. "You should have known better than to boast that you aren't afraid of anything when you most certainly are."

"I am not!" shouted Torden indignantly. But then all of a sudden, they heard an unusual noise that almost sound like a vampire hissing. Torden was petrified. "Oh no, he's back!" he panicked. But it turned out to be a bird out hunting, which made him felt very embarrassed. All the dragons laughed, except for Torden. "That wasn't funny!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, it is!" chortled Draco. "Your reaction to that bird call was priceless!"

The dragons continued laughing while Torden realised that he should never boast about his bravery ever again.

"Well," said Cynder as she finally stopped laughing. "I believe we're almost at the next town, so how about we stop there before checking out our next objective."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Draco.

"I'd say that was a great way to end this special occasion," said Lily. "I only wonder where we'll be going next."

"Who knows," said Jakkin. "It's still a bit of a way to go."

"So, let's start flying then," said Cynder as she picked up Darky.

"Yay, off we go, sis!" exclaimed Darky.

As the dragons flew to next town, Cynder and Draco looked back to where the Bran Castle rested. They had gone through some scary situations throughout their quest inside the castle, and nodded in agreement that it had been quite a long night inside.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

That wraps up this story. Has it been a scary one? I could only it wasn't too scary. Happy Halloween, everyone! A break shall suffice until the next story comes.


End file.
